User blog:Venommonster12/KAK Gadget
Gadget "You are foolish to challenge me!" -Gadget's Battle Cry Biography Mortal Kombat 3: '''Gadget was the reason why his father, the Grandmaster, started the Cyber Initiative. He was greatly skilled, but his father thought he could be more improved. He had gotten all the attention and this made his brother, Sektor, jealous. As they grew older, Sektor had devised a plan to defeat his brother. During Mortal Kombat Tournament, Gadget had already defeated and killed Earthrealm warriors: Ran Memo (Special Forces), Munchin (Shaolin Monk) and Alva (Red Dragon) and mutated Shokan, Suran (6 arms). After the battle with Suran, Sektor challenged Gadget to a fight. Gadget accepted and Sektor was badly wounded. Sektor pleaded for mercy and Gadget spared him. Sektor betrayed him and flame burned him. Shang Tsung was content when he saw this. Gadget was shocked and ran for the Lin Kuei temple. He was forced into automation. Now Lin Kuei unit 4S5, he serves as a spy and hunts for Special Forces. Combat Characteristics Being the son of the Grandmaster, Gadget has been trained to be the best. He uses his newly evolved blades and cloaking devices to assassinate target of his father's choosing. '''Gadget Blast: Gadget blasts blue energy from his wrist. *The enhanced is called Gadget Beam, where the blast is longer. Hover: Gadget releases robo-wings and fly in the air. He could either Gadget Blast '''or '''Electro Slam. *The enhanced is called Bird Wings, where hover and either Gadget Beams or Dynamic Slam. Electro Slam: Gadget grabs his Double Headed Pulse Blade and slams it down, creating a shockwave. *The enhanced is called Dynamic Slam, where he jumps in the air and slams his blade down, making more damage. Blade Fury: Gadget unsheathes his blades and slices their side, then head. *The enhanced is called Lin Kuei's Fiercest, where he adds a slice down before the slice up. Blade Slam: Gadget unsheathes his blades, stabs them in their chest and slams him/her behind him. *The enhanced is called Slam Fest, where he adds a slam by his hands. Cloak: Gadget touches his chest power source to become invisible. *The enhanced is called Magic Trick, where he becomes completly unseen. Metal Birds: Gadget releases 2 metal birds that explode if contact. *The enhanced is Bomb Birds, where he sends 3 birds that explode if contact. X-Ray Move - Assassin's Strike: Gadget cloaks and slashes down on the opponent. As they recover, he takes out his Pulse Blade and smashes it on the side of the opponent's face, breaking half their skull. When he/she is on their knee, he takes out his blade and stabs them in the neck, shattering their neck bones and spinal cord. Then, he Gadget Blasts him and the opponent back. Fatalities No Mercy: Gadget sticks an electric device into the opponent. Then he touches his arm coder and the device explodes the lower half of the opponent's body. As they pull themselves away, Gadget walks toward them and smashes their head with his foot. Hunting For Prey: Gadget cloaks and jumps on him/her shoulders. He then rips off their head and throws it on the floor. Still cloaked, he jabs his invisible Pulse Blade in the opponent's opening spot. He jumps off them and uncloaks himself and his blade. Then, he touches his arm coder and the blade and the opponent explode. Other Fatalities Babality: Gadget's wrist band falls off and he touches it. He acciendentally takes out his robo-wings and flies around uncontrollably, crying while at it. Frienship: Gadget releases a dancing robot. Animality: Gadget turns himself into boar and rams the opponent offscreen. Appearance Gadget, just like Sektor and Cyrax, he wears robotic armor, but is blue. His technology upgraded during Deadly Alliance and fought against rebellious Lin Kuei warriors, including Sektor. As the Tekunin formed Gadget had few options, get more improved or die if they invade. Quotes "I always hated cops!" -Gadget to Ran Memo "Your monk skills are no match for Lin Kuei skills!" -Gadget to Munchin "Your hybrids are more of a disgrace than our robots!" -Gadget to Alva "A demon like you shouldn't be in my realm!" -Gadget to Suran "You will regret challenging me, brother!" -Gadget to Sektor "Nooo!! Why!!" -Gadget to Sektor "You fight with power, but not enough power!" -Gadget to Kenshi "Finally, I've been waiting for this!" -Gadget to Sonya and Jax Character Relationships Son of Grandmaster. Older brother of Sektor. Recognized by his father that he had potential. Defeated and killed Ran Memo, Munchin, Alva, Suran & spared Sektor in Mortal Kombat Tournament 8. Betrayed by Sektor and was burned severly. Defeated Kenshi, almost killed him but Sonya and Jax stopped him. Defeated by Sonya and Jax. Category:Blog posts